


Lay Off The Freaking Horn/Three things I love

by SoupofaCup



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Other: See Story Notes, not really too graphic/violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupofaCup/pseuds/SoupofaCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flock is driving through \WhoCares\ and they get pulled over by a hot policewoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Off The Freaking Horn/Three things I love

“Lay off the freaking horn!” I said rubbing my forehead.

“Sorry,” Nudge said as she pulled away from the steering wheel which Fang was holding. “It’s just so much fun… it sounds like a party!”

I looked out the van window and shook my head, struggling to keep my irritation in check.

Sometime early this morning we’d made the decision to borrow a grey 7-passenger van belonging to a pretty rowdy group of boys, probably handed down from someone’s mom. It was littered with garbage to my annoyance but other than that didn’t look like it would attract much attention so, here we are.

Honestly, I was really tired so I gave the order for Fang to drive and allowed Nudge to ride shotgun so that he wouldn’t see me dozing. But after 3 hours of his driving (he was doing a bang-up job—literally) I am ready to kick the door out or possibly tear through the roof. So when he slammed on the breaks for like the 11th time a small growl actually escaped my lips.

“Fang!” I snapped clutching the back of his seat.

“Well, sorry I didn’t realize I had your ‘O.K’ to start running people over now.” He snapped back, gesturing to a woman standing in the middle of the road- the stress from driving on these twisty- albeit deserted roads- evident in his voice. Instantly I felt a tiny bit bad since I had used him as a cop-out in the first place. Still, I can’t help being frustrated at this point so instead of apologizing I turned my attention to the purple-haired female cop standing in the middle of the road. Well, actually she was walking towards us now.

“Shit.” I said under my breath, scanning our surroundings.

“It could be nothing.” Total offered from Angel’s lap.

 _Yeah, and cobras could fly out of my butt_ I thought rolling my eyes. But then again, what choice did we have? I exhaled deeply making eye contact with Fang in the rearview mirror. “I don’t see any backup. Worst case scenario we up and away.”

Fang turned his full attention back to the woman just as she tapped on the window. Raising the corners of his mouth, Fang lowered the window.

“Is there a problem officer?” he asked innocently

“Not at all,” she said flashing him a dazzling smile. “At least not with you guys. She my cruiser broke down just a little ways away from here and I just be so grateful if you wouldn’t mind giving me a lift to the nearest coffee shop?”

Nudge glance back nervously at me. I quickly weighed the pros and cons.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why the coffee shop?” Fang asked her politely.

“Instead of the station you mean?” The woman pouted “I’m actually off duty and was on my way to meet a friend. I’m kind of new to this precinct and I just know the chief will chew me out for sure. I’d rather just go out and pretend this didn’t happen tonight and then deal with it all tomorrow. I guess that’s not very honest of me.” She said with a laugh “But I can’t help it! The chief is such a dick!” she stuck her tongue out and to my surprise Fang even let out a short laugh in response.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to ruin the rest of your day.” Fang turned around to look at Angel. “Ariel sweetie, you wouldn’t mind sitting in the back with your brothers would you?”

She shook her head and Iggy and Gazzy scooted over to make room for Angel.

“Thank you thank you so much!” She said enthusiastically and Fang just nodded. “No problem, hop in.”

 _Problem!_ I thought,  _Very big problem!_ I almost screamed as the violet bombshell took the chair next to me. Fang was going to pay for this.

When she was buckled in Fang drove off. Everything was quiet for a couple seconds. I cannot believe Fang just accepted this stranger, what was he thinking? Granted, six-to-one were pretty good odds in the event that a fight broke out but still…

“My name is Kamishiro by the way, the circumstances suck but it’s still very nice to meet you.” She smiled and held out her hand to me.

“I’m, um, Christine.” I said shaking her hand. Of all the fake names…

I could hear Iggy snicker behind me and could picture the smirk on Fang’s face. Irritated I pulled my hand back sharply.

“That’s a lovely name!” She said her smile never wavering. “So is that book any good?”

“Excuse me?” I said

“Your book” she repeated pointing in front of me at the back of Fang’s seat where the top half of a novel was sticking out.

“Fifty Shades Darker.” She read aloud pushing up her glasses. “That’s the second book isn’t it?”  
Like I have any idea. “Um, Yeah.”

“So is it any good? Or better I should say? I couldn’t really get through the first one to be honest.”

“Um. It’s alright.” I shrug “What’s wrong with it?”  
She giggled and glanced back at Angel, Gazzy and Iggy. “Just, you know, I found some of the content a bit off putting to be honest. I mean the plot I could handle,” she leaned in close to me across the aisle and I fought my initial reaction to back away. “But the sex? I mean come on. A complete bastardization of bsdm culture if you ask me.” She whispered with an amused look in her eye.

My heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest. The what?

“Oh.” I said forcing myself to make eye contact with her. “Well, I guess I really wouldn’t know.”

Now she laughed while reaching out lightly laying her hand on top of mine. “No I suppose you wouldn’t! After all that’s what the publisher is counting on, I’m sure it’s why they’ve sold so many copies.”  
Fang jerked the car again and Kamishiro moved her hand as we both turned our attention to the road.

“Oh just make a left up there at the next intersection, there’s a shop right around the corner.” She told Fang.

“I’m sorry.” I said to her cutting a glare back in Fang’s direction. “I’m usually the driver but I… have a really bad headache.”

“Oh no.” She said reaching once more, this time to put the back of her hand on my forehead. “I’m so sorry I really hope you feel better soon!”

“We’re here.” Fang announced making the final turn.

“Oh! Thank you so much for this you really saved my life back there!” she gushed to Fang.

“No problem.” He said just as Nudge squealed “Oh my god, is that a boutique? I’ve never been this close to one,  
we have to go in there, please?” She turned to look at Fang and then at me.

Kamishiro snapped her fingers and smiled “That’s it! If you guys aren’t in any rush somewhere let me buy you something, it’s the least I can do for being so helpful!”

“Oh, no we-“ I began to protest but she grabbed both my hands in both of hers.

“Nonsense, a hot cup of tea might be just what you need to make your head feel better! Please? I’m sure my friend will understand, after all I’m already 30minutes late, I’m positive she’s already gone home by now. “

“I—“ My words caught in my mouth as I caught sight of the kids. Angel and Gazzy looked eager to, if nothing else, get out of this car and honestly I couldn’t blame them. And a beautiful stranger offering to pay for us? “Okay fine,” I said semi-reluctantly

Nudge fist pumped the air and Total, bless him for keeping his big mouth shut, wagged his tail furiously in agreement.

“But only for a little while, okay?”

Fang agreed to let Kamishiro park the van and once we were all on the side walk she gave a brief overview of all the stores in the area. Then, winking at Nudge, she said “If you all don’t mind I’d actually like to stop by the boutique first too, get out of work clothes, huh?”

And so we all piled into the boutique with varying levels of excitement. Kamishiro didn’t take long to find something that suited her taste- A nice little sundress that fell below her knees, some heels, a pearl necklace and a fancy looking jacket. She bought Angel a sheer light blue sleeved dress and even tried to get me in some oh-so-tempting pair of, in-no-way-sensible, shoes. Nudge was not even close to being done so Kamishiro left thirty dollars with Angel (If it surprised her that we were all okay with leaving her and Nudge by themselves it didn’t show) and gave another thirty to Fang who promised me would keep a super close eye on Gazzy and Iggy who went off to explore the other shops. Leaving me to be dragged off into the coffee shop.

“One cup of coffee, black, and one chamomile tea.” She told the waitress.  
For the next twenty minutes I somehow sufficiently navigated my way through a conversation of siblings, shoes, and books- mostly how bad my taste in them was and how her favorite authors are James Patterson and Masashi Kishimoto.

“Well, I’ll definitely be sure to check them out someday.” I promised staking another sip of my tea.

Her eyes lit up.

“Oh no.” I said firmly.

“Yes. There’s one right around the corner!”

“I really thank you for everything, it’s been fun, but I really should get back to my fl- family.”

Kamishiro’s face fell and she sat back in her chair eyeing me. “Well, will I ever get to see you again?”

“Well, Er…. Probably not.” I admitted “We uh- are actually not from around here.”

“Oh that’s too bad. At least let me get you your first manga to remember me by, 10 minutes Christine, I promise, you’ll all be back together before they even have time to miss you.”

Maybe I was imagining it but it seemed like her eyes glinted red for a brief second. I rubbed my own eyes, sighed and gulped down the rest of my lukewarm tea. “Fine.”

Kamishiro jumped up with a dazzling smile and grabbed my hand, “Let’s go!”

\--------------------`  
It took me a minute to realize we were no longer on the side walk,

“Um, Kamishiro? Why are we going down an alley way?” I asked as we slowed down

“It’s a shortcut.” She said not bothering to look back at me

We walked a little bit longer through some more back alleyways but all the buildings began to look the same.

“Kamishiro?” I tried again. She stopped walking so suddenly that I ran into her.

Turning around to face me her lower lip wobbled like she was about to burst into tears any second.

“Christine I am so so sorry! The bookstore was supposed to be 5 minutes away I swear, I took this shortcut to try to impress you but all I did was get us lost!” A tear fell down her face.

I sighed. Okay, don’t panic. I thought. Lost. Well, all we’d have to do was go back the way we came. I wiped her tear away with my thumb. She shouldn’t be crying, I mean it was kind of her fault but she was only trying to—

“Wait, what? You were trying to impress me? Why?”

“Well Christine…” she half smiled at me and wiped one of her own tears. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“What do you mean?” I asked her

“Honestly? You’re one of the coolest girls I’ve ever met. You’re funny and… beautiful.”

Before I could react she was suddenly embracing me tightly. “Thank you for not being mad at me.”  
Sure, I was super uncomfortable but I don’t know, her lesbian crush on me was kind of sweet. “Why would I be mad at you Kamishiro? Let’s just get you back home okay?”

She didn’t reply and didn’t loosen her grip either. For ten seconds all I could hear was the beating of my own heart in my ears. Ba-dum.

Ba-dum

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.  
Ba-dum.

Okay this was really weird I needed her to let me go, now. I need-

“Mou ikkai boku wa namae, kudasai.” She mumbled quietly with her lips pressed against my neck.

“What?” I ask suppressing the urge to gulp

“Say… my name… again.” She said louder this time lifting her head slightly.

What is her problem? “Kamish—“

SSSSUDDENLY I felt something sharp go into the side of my neck. A searing pain throughout my body. She pulls back, or rather, pushes me away. Tearing, my skin is tearing. I can see the lower half of her face soaked in blood high above me. Above me? Stand up. I can’t move. I can’t-

“Delicious!!You know what Christine? I don’t think I’ve told you this but there’s something that I like even more than reading books, and flirting with women! Can you guess what it is??”  
I’m choking now, I’m choking I can’t breathe. I cough and the pavement becomes splattered blood. From everywhere, BLOOD IS EVERYWHERE— where— ???

She’s laughing. She’s laughing. “Oh yes, what I love the most is pulling out all of the organs of someone who isn’t trying to run away from me!”

Run. Run away. I can’t. I can’t breathe, I can’t see, I can’t run.

 

FLY.

**Author's Note:**

> Max gets rekt


End file.
